Kit's Adventures In Death Note
by Chrissymay
Summary: Kit Masterson is caught doing illegal stuff so L sends her to Wammy's House, where everyone can keep an eye on her. L x Light, L x BB later in the story, L x Misa, Misa x Light, Near x Mello, Mello x Matt, Matt x Near, Matt x OC


**Kit's Adventures ~Volume 1~**

See, when you travel back and forth between England and America illegally, steal a boatload of things along the way, and do some breaking and entering, people tend to get mad. Especially the law enforcers. Now, it's even more frustrating when the law enforcers have been searching for this rule breaker for about a year and have no leads. That is usually when they bring out the big guns. What that means is they ask the world's greatest detective to lend a hand. You're probably thinking, _"Well awesome! The world's greatest detective will solve the case and that nasty, horrible, villain will rot in jail!" _Well I'm sorry but there are two things wrong with that theory. One: The world's greatest detective only involves himself in cases that interest him. Two: the nasty, horrible, villain is a sweet thirteen-year-old girl and if you have a heart you won't want her to rot in jail.

Kit was currently sitting in the food court of some random mall she walked into in England. She was a ginger, which had caused her a lot of problems in her life. She was also freckly, ever so slightly chubby, and had braces and light green eyes that changed to aqua depending on what she was wearing. Everyone she met, even if it was just for a minute, remembered her the next time they saw her. She was unforgettable. Unfortunately that meant she had to wear wigs, hats, and a mountain of foundation (and other makeup to hide her freckles) when she didn't want people to recognize her. Back to her appearance: She was wearing a hot pink golf T- shirt with mid-thigh jean shorts, and blue slip-ons. She had on a coral pink backpack that she carried around everywhere, but it was summer so nobody knew why she carried it or what was in it.

Onward with the story.

Kit was sitting in the food court, contemplating whether to go into the Apple store and see what they had on sale, or to just go directly to the airport and get on a plane to Japan, just to see if she could get that far, to test them, to check if the government was on her tail. On the other hand, she _really_ wanted a new laptop because her current on was having problems with iTunes and she could _not have that_. Kit needed the absolutely updated version of iTunes so she could dance and sing along badly.

She went to the airport.

Now you're probably all, _"But she can't drive! England is weird, but they wouldn't let a thirteen-year-old drive!"_ And you'd be right. Kit took the bus, smart one.

That was not a compliment.

Anyway. *Clears throat to break the awkward silence*

As Kit got on a flight to Japan illegally, a very upset Mello pouted while a very happy Matt grinned at a very confused Near in England.

"Thanks, Near!" said Matt cheerfully.

"The fuck, Near?" said Mello angrily.

" Uhhhh," said Near perplexedly.

"You helped Matt steal my chocolate!"

"Oh. Yes. I was worried that you would get diabetes."

Mello stared at Matt. Then, shortly afterwards, glared. Matt looked away, because no one can withstand Mello's glare for more than a few seconds. It's really intense.

"Boys. Calm your ponies." Roger, the boss, came into one of the nine rec rooms.

"Roger, I believe that the saying is 'hold your horses'," Near helpfully interjected.

"Shush, Near. I trust you three know you're all skipping third period?" Roger scowled. Near's eyes widened and Mello gasped, Matt simply looked a bit concerned.

"Oh no!" Near and Mello simultaneously shouted as they looked at the wall clock.

"Damn. Sorry, Roger. We were discussing politics and we forgot what time it was." Matt apologized.

"Yes well, you best apologize to the health teacher, and hope she forgives you." Roger dragged them out of the place the three boys were hanging out at nutrition. He instead dragged them to the school part of the orphanage.

You should see your face. You're so confused. You're like, _"What? Orphanage? Did they mention that in the books? Ow, my head. Oh wait, yeah… I remember that Mello and Near were in an orphanage. Alrightie. Get on with the story. GO." _It's actually very funny. Ha. I meant your face, not the story. Or maybe... Nevermind.

Anywhoodle, there is a school attached to the ever prestigious and elite Wammy's House. If you don't know what Wammy's House is, I certainly suggest asking someone better than you. If you are much too lazy, keep reading, it'll come.

The school covers every subject and every grade. All the kids at Wammy's are way smarter than the average cat, that's the reason they're there. (Cats play a really big part in this story; so if you're allergic, get the medicine cabinet open and ready.) They're trying to become L, the most awesome detective ever. He seriously is super awesome. The kids come from all over the world to compete to be L's successor, and mysteriously are, against all odds, all orphans. Maybe the people who come get the kids are assassins and they kill the parents! Ha, no: L would never allow that. He's generally against killing.

The school.

If you went there, you wouldn't really know what grade you were in, because the oldest you were allowed to be at Wammy's was 17. That being said, if you have the smartest kids ever, they would all be at high school level, the older ones at college level. The youngest child, Zane, was 4, and already knew how to do fifth grade level math. The oldest kid, Eric, was 16 and knew more than most doctors, including the exact number of pi. 3.1415926 is all most scientist are required to remember, but Eric stopped around the hundredth number he spit out.

So, you didn't know what grade you were in because you were at a mix of grades. Like Mello, for example was at a seventh grade level English but was also taking a graduate school math class that he deemed "Easy". Matt only had three graduate classes, while Mello had four, and Near had five. There were six periods in a day, but there was no graduate course for P.E.

OH JESUS TOO MUCH BACKSTORY/EXPLAINING!

Let's get back to our current situation.

Kit got off the flight with a satisfactory grin. She had made it to Japan illegally and not one of the flight attendants questioned her. Kit retrieved her carry-on bag and went on her merry way to the baggage claims. She patiently awaited her hot pink bag. Once she had it in sight, she dodged the various tourists and home comers and lugged her bag outside. She silently counted all the change in her pocket and hoped it would be enough for the bus. As she searched for the bus, her peripheral vision picked up a man holding up a sign that said a name. Kit recognized the name, but didn't really register it. She remembered that in the USA, people looked for their last names on the signs, to indicate that the person holding the sign would drive them to wherever they were staying. Kit turned around and searched for the bus again. She then whirled around, assuming a suspicious face. She finally registered the name on the sign. '_Masterson_,' she thought, '_isn't that my last name?_'

Yes, it is, you silly girl. I seriously think you need to take some meds stat. But you can't, because I created you, and now I must pay the price for your stupidity. *Sigh* Continue.

'_Must be a different Masterson, because I sure didn't order a driver, and that guy looks like a pedophile_,' Kit judged the driver. '_Jesus, do buses even come in Japan? I've been standing here for thirty minutes and nothing's arrived!_' She idly wondered if the person who ordered the driver looked like her. She turned around to look again, and the man was about ten feet closer. '_OHGODOHGODOHGODHE'SGONNARAPEMEI'MGONNADIEOHJESUSHELPMEPLEASE!_' Kit thought. But instead of showing her fear, she turned to him and said,

"Hello! Are you still seeking your customer?" with a big smile.

"Well yes, I suppose I am, considering they haven't come to me yet." the old man had a soft but firm voice, and a British accent. He also had a Hitler 'stache, but it was white, like his comb over.

"Oh, I see. Uhmm," Kit was about to say something, but changed her mind. Sensing this, the man looked at her and motioned for her to continue. "Well, I'm very naturally curious, and I was just going to ask if you are allowed to give away a simple bit of information about your customer, such as, but not limited to, the first name?" she took a shy gander at the man.

"Well, you seem like a trustworthy person, and I wasn't told not to tell, so I guess that would be okay. She is supposed to be young, like 13 or 14, and her name is Kit."

Hey. Author here, just wanted to let you know, I will be continuing this, so... Maybe you could possibly review? That would be nice. OH! Before I forget, This will be alternating between LxLightxBBxMisa and MelloxNearxMattxOC. So you can look forward to that.


End file.
